plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Binary Stars
Crazy |Tribe = Dancing Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = All your cards do double damage. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = He is a Gemini and so is she. Which explains so much, right?}} Binary Stars are a galactic legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. They cost 5 to play, and have 3 /3 . They have the Gravestone trait, and their ability makes all of the Zombie Hero's cards, including all the Zombies on the field, deal twice the amount of damage they usually do when they are revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' All your cards do double damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He is a Gemini and so is she. Which explains so much, right? Strategies With At first glance, Binary Stars seems to have poor stats for a 5-cost card but their ability allows every zombie and trick that does damage to do twice the amount. In other words, Binary Stars generally has 6 /3 , except they have a base 3 . But for the most part, this can benefit every zombie regardless of any tribe as they do double damage according to their base strength. Because of that, strength boosts are twice as valuable as they provide a double increase in damage. This can even be useful when using zombies with 3 strength as it can do 6 damage to any plant while being protected from Shamrocket or Doom-Shroom. This can also mean that they can work effectively with Disco-Naut, which allows all zombies to do a maximum of 6 damage while still having the Bullseye trait. While they are on the field, damaging tricks like Bungee Plumber can deal 4 damage while Zombot's Wrath can even do more damage. Final Mission is really useful to deal heavy damage to a plant or the plant hero with 8 damage while these zombies are on the field. Since they are part of the Dancing tribe, they can put a lot of pressure on the opponent. Aerobics Instructor effectively gives +4 to every dancing zombie on the field at the start of each turn, making for a very lethal growth in power that can happen in a short time. Flamenco Zombie will also pair very well, as the damage dealt when he is played is also doubled, allowing for a maximum of 20 damage, which is always enough to finish off the opposing hero unless they have played Astro Vera. Against They are two of the most dangerous zombies in the Crazy class as they allow every zombie on the field and every zombie trick that does damage to do twice the amount that they usually would. Thankfully, Binary Stars have 3 health so a Berry Blast or any plant that does 3 damage can take them out. However, the plant hero will have to survive a turn beforehand, as Binary Stars have the Gravestone trait. Spyris can be useful, as it will warn the player that Binary Stars will be revealed. Grave Buster can be played to take these zombies out for 2 sun, and Cool Bean can prevent Binary Stars, as well as any other unrevealed gravestone zombies, from attacking when they are revealed. Gallery BinaryStarsStat.jpg|Statistics Binarystarscard.png|Card Trivia *They are the second zombie card to actually consist of two zombies; the first being Imposter. *They are the second and third characters to have Gemini as their star signs, the first being Split Pea. **They are also the first pair of zombies to be Geminis. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Dancing zombies Category:Dancing cards